Gungnir (ability)
Gungnir , also called Javelin and Gunge Lance , is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is often a signature attack of Odin, used in some games instead of Zantetsuken when Zantetsuken would not be able to kill enemies outright, and hits enemies for high damage rather than inflicting Instant Death like Zantetsuken. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Gungnir will be thrown by Odin when summoned against an enemy immune to Zantetsuken. Gungnir attacks one enemy for heavy non-elemental damage. It is called the Javelin in the PlayStation version. Final Fantasy VII Gunge Lance is used by Odin if summoned against a group of enemies and Steel Bladed Sword is calculated to not work either due to immunity to Instant Death attacks or the attack missing. Gungnir attacks one enemy for non-elemental damage equal to 4.875x base magic damage. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The enemy Spike Machine can use an ability named Gungnir to deal 10,000 points of damage, regardless of barriers or vitality, making it a one hit death move if it connects regardless of level or current HP. Final Fantasy IX While the attack is still called Zantetsuken, Odin will use Gungnir to attack enemies instead of Zantetsuken if Garnet has the Odin's Sword support ability equipped. The power of the attack is 145, minus one for the total number of Ore in the player's inventory. (See Summon (Final Fantasy IX)#Mechanics for damage formulae) When he was summoned by Queen Brahne, this was used to destroy Cleyra. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Dimensions Gungnir is used by Odin as his attack during the battle to obtain the Eidolon himself or as an ability when Odin has been acquired. It cost 54 MP to cast and deal magic damage to a single target. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gungnir is an HP attack usable by Kain. Kain throws his spear at his opponent, driving them back and inflicting Wall Rush. Gungnir costs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Gungnir card is an ability. World of Final Fantasy Gungnir is an active physical ability that inflicts neutral physical damage on all targets for 4 AP. It has high topple strength. It can be used by Odin and Odin★. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kain's card depicting his ''Dissidia 012 FMV render is able to use Gungnir. For the discard of another Kain card, Gungnir breaks a Forward of the opponent's choosing. It can only be used if Kain is equipped with a spear. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2 The ''Final Fantasy XIV incarnation of Odin uses the move. Gallery GungnirFFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). GungnirFFVios.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFV Odin's Gungnir.png|Gungnir's sprite in Final Fantasy V. GungeLance-ffvii.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Gunge Lance.png|The weapon during the Gunge Lance animation in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFIX Gungnir.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFD Gungnir.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. Kain Gungnir.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Kain Gungnir.png|Kain's version in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Gungnir.png|Odin's version in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Gungnir.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Gungnir.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Gungnir - Krile UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Gungnir - Krile Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFV. FFAB Gungnir - Krile Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFVII. FFRK Gungnir Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Gungnir.png|Soul Break version Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Gungnir EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Gungnir SA.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Gungnir.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. Odin Gungnir.png|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Odin Gungnir+.png|Plus version in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Etymology The ability has also been known as Javelin.